


A Night To Hang Out And Make Out

by Flashbolt23785



Series: Kinktober [2]
Category: Booster Gold (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Drinking, Kinktober, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashbolt23785/pseuds/Flashbolt23785
Summary: Booster Gold and Blue Beetle are inviting The Flash and Green Lantern for a night out in the house, over there they are getting to know and explore each other more.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Barry Allen/Ted Kord, Michael Carter/Hal Jordan, Michael Carter/Ted Kord
Series: Kinktober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969894
Kudos: 6





	A Night To Hang Out And Make Out

Barry Allen and Hal Jordan have been best friends since their first team up to save a bunch of kids away from the alien battleworld in the “House of Verus”. The Flash and Green Lantern are part of the traditional where they always serve as a best friends. This Unlikely relationship between two men who shared nothing in common but a heroic nature has make them put aside their differences and formed an unbreakable bond of friendship together.

Booster Gold and Blue Beetle, a duo also known as the “ Blue and Gold ” have an establish relationship during their time in the “ Justice League International ”. Their times of pranking, making jokes or bonding have drive half of their teammates crazy, including Guy Gardner, who grows irritated about their behaviour. Despite that, their relationship and interaction have grow inseparable day by days. Booster Gold even knows about Barry and Hal ‘s friendship and decides to find a way how they could get well along with their teammates.

One day in the Hall of Justice, Booster Gold decided to invite the Flash and Green Lantern to his condor for a visit. Although they understand why he wanted to do so, he said it would be good to a have “ special bonding ” with each of your partner and get to know one another of their personal stuffs.

That night, Barry and Hal showed up in his home, wearing some casual clothing before Hal pressed against the button of doorbell rang the doorbell. The sound of ringing had twirl through the house just as Booster opened the door, revealing him wearing some dark cyan suit with a tie. Boy, he look liked a rich investor who always save some money in the bank for many years to buy luxury.

“ Oh hey, the Flash and Green Lantern. Looking good in your clothing styles.” He examined them before he leaned them inside. “ Come on, I hope you could get comfortable inside because this is my house.”

“ Geez thanks, I hope you will give us some chances to explore your room.” Hal cockily grinned.

They went inside the big living room and saw Ted Kord, who was standing next to the dining table enjoy drinking some coffee.

“ Hello, Ted Kord.” Hal headed toward the young inventor gave . “ Hello, Barry and Hal. Nice to meet you again.” Ted shook the hands of Green Lantern and then the Flash.

“ Yeah, its nice to meet you too.” Barry chuckled while his other hand scratching his head.

“ Please, It’s pleasure to have a visit since me and Booster are best friends since we first met in the team.” Ted smiled happily and pour some champagne into the glasses for them.

They had a husband conservation in the living room with Booster Gold and Blue Beetle sitting on a couch right opposite to the duo of Flash and Green Lantern. They talked about accidently loosing the mouse around the headquarter and how Guy was frustrating to catch his rat. Meanwhile, Barry recalled the first moment he met Hal during his first year in the Justice League team and how Hal had to leave the Earth sometime to serve the lantern Corps. They laugh together, enjoying some champagne bought by the Booster and chat like an old married couples.

After that, Booster sets the glass down and decided to ask a question. “ So Hal, there’s something I want to know is you and Barry have a relationship for how long? ”

Barry gulped his throat the moment Booster drew closer toward Hal. “ Well, since about two years ?” Hal’s face grinned. Barry felt embarrassing since he hoped Hal shouldn’t said any personal stuff with them. Of course, this was Booster Gold they were talking about.

“ Wow, that’s great since it’s good to have friend behind your back.” Ted happily answered.

“ Well, if I wanna say that. How about you and I make out each other? ” Booster asked. Barry and Hal looked each other before he turned back and shrug.

“ Actually, I am okay with that. As long we guys did to enjoy this moment. Let’s do it.” Hal said.

Booster cupped Hal’s face in his hands and kissed the other man. He felt Hal’s hands on his waist, pulling him closer. Michael deepened the kiss, and Hal slid one hand into the other man’s hair. He felt Booster’s hands slid under his shirt to caress along his sides as he moved to kiss his neck.

“Damn,” Barry said with a lust clear in his voice and Ted felt himself flushing at it, “look at them both.” Barry and Ted were looking at them like a dating couple who enjoy the romantic drama shows. They turned their views face to face.

“ Are we suppose to make out each other or just keep staring? “ Ted lustful asked.

“ I guess I could take on you.” Barry leaned closer toward Ted and pressed his hands near his butt, both of their mouths slid together giving each other some delicious tastes, twisting their mouths. Ted slid his hand into the blond hair, caressing and scratching lightly. His other hand grabbed on to Barry's waist to keep himself upright as he teased his tongue along his ear. Not long, both of them were released from the kiss.

“I never thought I'd get to do this with you.” Barry said, placing a hand on his chest.

“Me either. At least right here, no one else but us get to explored one another." Ted as he leaned back to kiss him.

Hal and Michael were holding firmly together as the hands were scribbling and rubbing around the clothes. As soon as Hal reached with Booster’s shirt and tie. Man, He looked so scandalously hot in a tie. Hal wanted to rip off his shirt so that he could see this gorgeous fella body.

“Geez, I need you out of these clothes now.” Booster whispered in Hal’s ear.

“ Alright, you will get your wish.” Hal cocky smile winked at him before he unbutton the remaining of his shirt. Booster helped him to unbuckle his belt around the pant before he loosing it down. Hal stepped out from the pant laying on the floor while shrugs it off his shirt. His next move was to remove the tie and then unbutton the suit while Booster unzipped his pant and drop down his thigh. He peel off the shirt, revealing his rippling abs. Booster was tanned and look muscular, of course it make Hal wanted to have more since he saw a large bulge in Booster's golden underwear. Hal moaned as their chests pressed together. He wrapped his arms around Booster and grabbed his ass, grinding their cocks together.

Barry also started to undressed himself by removing his flannel and jean off, which quickly tossed aside before the same go for Ted. He made an approving noise against his mouth, then helped Ted took off his clothes. He realised Barry had removed their underwears by using his superspeeds. Barry examined at Ted, who do not have an abs on his body. The Flash was incredibly sexy it turns out though even now, Ted can't help but imagine what he's like to have a speedster on the team. Of course, he could think smart and have a long hour to finish his tasks given with his superspeeds.

“ Sorry, Barry. I am a heavy eater. Therefore, I gain weight and lose my muscle a lot in my body.” Ted blushed ashame.

“ I don’t think you look so bad. You are still sexy as you are even without those abs.” Barry hugged closer with Ted. Giving him some heat to embrace as Barry’s mouth travels fast to Ted’s neck, where he licked and nipped until the skin turned red and Ted groaned from the pain and sensation.

“Do you like this? ” Barry asked. “Fuck yeah.” Ted exclaimed before he continued to kiss

“God, Hal,” Booster growled in his ear, “you look so good. I can't wait to get my mouth on your cock.”

“ Oh please, you will love it.” Hal lustful smiled with Booster bended down and started sucking Hal’s cock and balls that was underneath his underwear. He removed the clothing as the waxed balls framed that huge dick pointing at Booster’s face.

“ Come on, just put my whole cock into your mouth.” Hal moaning.

“ Wait, but first. Why not all of us should come into my bedroom. It’s gonna to be very cosy there.” Booster suggested as he guided them to the bed. All four of them naked were lying on the bed as Booster wriggling out of his briefs. Starting at the top of Hal’s head, Booster began kissing, licking, and nibbling his way down his body. Hearing Hal moaning with pleasure made Booster even more horny just as Ted stroked his cock on the bed. Barry lifted Blue Beetle’s legs apart as he groped his ass and lubricating his little hole even more so that he could shove his cock inside. Ted knew he couldn’t resist the force of strength against speedster especially when Barry added another finger inside, it make him felt too hot and heavy in his mind.

“ Is that okay for you? ” Barry looked at Ted laying. “ Sure, just started to be more careful.” 

Booster gradually puts Hal’s cock in his mouth, giving himself bobbing his head.

"Oh, So good," Booster murmured, tracing the head of his cock with his fingers. "Your hand feels so good, Booster."

Hal licked some lips as he saw Barry was slicking up his hand with the lube and wrapped it around his hard rock cock, slowly stroking as he went back to teasing his nipples. Barry rocks his hips forward and faster, Ted can barely handle it right now, the pure release of emotions felt too much and pushing back as his hands struggled to hold tightly on the cushion.

“ Well, do you I need to slow down? ” Barry asked as Ted weakly nods.

“ Listen, I promise to be slow, but remember you can tell me to stop if it becomes too much.”

Booster wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, and teasingly slided it up and then down, which caused Hal’s eyes flutter back as the sheer pleasure overwhelmed him.

“ How about you go after Barry while I let my cock to get suck by Ted.” Booster kneel on the bed so that he could get Ted nearer with cock was swinging around his face.

“Oh, god, fuck me,” he begged. Hal was only too happy to help, he slided his dick into the blond’s ass. He reached up and rubbed his fingers across Barry’s chest while he rode Ted. Barry could feel his shifting, could feel Hal sliding into his ass. The friction was amazing.

Meanwhile, Booster was going to pass out when the moist, wet, hot heat of Ted’s mouth clothed over his cock, and the sound of his grunt in Ted’s ear played over and over again. It’s too much, Ted knew he can’t take much more when he was feeling that his orgasm took him by surprise when it hit him. He got lost in the mix of sensations that were flooding his brain. Heat, wet, suction, tickles, nips all assaulted his nerves, sending him flying on waves of pleasure.

He needed to cum before he got burst. Of course, Booster would love that.

God, you’re so beautiful like this,” Hal whispered in the Flash’s ear, starting a rhythm of slow, deep thrusts that pull him nearly all the way out of Barry before he starts pushing back in again. Booster leaned down to kiss the mouth of the Beetle. The wet, hot lips drew their mouths closer had made them want more of it when Ted groaned.

“Fuck, I’m close, I’m gonna -” Booster grabbed the other end of his cock as His hips twitch which released some liquid cum all over the place. Barry’s ass clenches around Ted as he thrust and abruptly, his hips twitch and jerk as his orgasm runs its course, then he pulls out and his cock slowly before Hal turned his shoulder around to kneel on him.

"I want you to cum all over yourself for me." Hal whispered into Barry’s ear before his hand on his cock sped up, faster and faster and faster until it almost hurt. The burning in his stomach grew hotter and spurt of cum landed on Barry’s chest and face with each twitch of his cock.

“ Hey Hal, can I do a flavour for you?” Booster was lubricating his own cock.

“ Sure, what is that?” Hal sweaty wiped out some remaining cum on his hands.

“ I wanted you to sit on me.” Booster lustful answered. Hal smirk smiled and climbed on top of him, sliding his cock into his ass. Booster thrusted, hard, and can't take the pure bliss that ran through his body. Hal leaned down, kissing him. Booster moaned against his mouth, shuddering between them as Barry squeezed the cock, could feel Hal’s cock rubbing, and it was too much for him. He thrust up into Hal, faster and then he was exploding inside him, groaning in ecstasy. Hal realised his ass was leaking some cum inside him before he collapsed on the bed.

All four of them were laying on the bed, feeling exhausted, panting and sweating. Barry and Hal also starred at two other men who were laying beside each other.

"Amazing?" Booster asked with a quirk of his brow, trying to play it off as a joke, but honestly wanting to hear them told him that he was good, he felt great, They liked having sex with him and Ted.

"Yeah," Hal said as he started to trace words into Booster's skin, “You did so good ,too.” Ted said gently, he smiled at them as he rolled over onto Booster’s side, laying down next to him.

“ I think we finally share something common with all of us.” Booster said just as the other giggled laugh. A grin crossed on Barry's face - which slowly seemed to be recovering. "I'll just take that as a compliment."


End file.
